the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferdinand (film)/Credits
Full credits for Ferdinand (2017). Logos Opening Twentieth Century Fox Animation Presents A Blue Sky Studios Production Closing Ferdinand Directed by Carlos Saldanha Produced by John Davis Lisa Marie Stetler Lori Forte, p.g.a. Bruce Anderson, p.g.a. Executive Producer Chris Wedge Screenplay by Robert L. Baird Tim Federle Brad Copeland Story by Ron Burch David Kidd Don Rhymer Based Upon the Book "The Story of Ferdinand" by Munro Leaf and Robert Lawson and illustrations by Robert Lawson Music by John Powell Production Designer Thomas Cardone Edited by Harry Hitner Sequence Director Galen Tan Chu Music Supervisor Julianne Jordan Casting by Christian Kaplan, C.S.A. John Cena Kate McKinnon Anthony Anderson Bobby Cannavale Peyton Manning Gina Rodriguez Miguel Ángel Silvestre David Tennant Production Manager Sean M. Murphy Visual Effects Supervisor Kirk Garfield Head of Story Warren Leonhardi Co-Editor Tim Nordquist Cinematographer Renato Falcao Head of Camera & Staging Robert Cardone Supervising Animators James Bresnahan Scott Carroll Chip Lotierzo Lighting Supervisor Jeeyun Sung Chisholm Technical Supervisions Production Pipeline Christopher Moose Imaging Pipeline Andrew Beddini Character Development Supervisor Sabine Heller Head of Character Simulation Supervisor Keith Stichweh Materials Supervisor Brian Hill Assembly Supervisor Gareth Porter Effects Supervisor Elvira Pinkhas Stereoscopic Supervisor Daniel Abramovich Research and Development Director Carl Ludwig Chief Scientist Eugene Troubetzkoy Associate Producer Joel Gotler Production Supervisors Story Elizabeth Malpelli Script Cindy Slattery Editorial Chris Kuwata Animation Dana Bennett Cooney Sets Joshua Spencer Finishing Pipeline Jacqueline Jones Gladis Crawl Art Cast (In Order of Appearance) TBA Additional Voices Andreas A. Esparza Susana Ballesteros Laura Bayonas Jordi Caballero Anna Clois Bernardo De Paula Susana G. Esteban Jason Fricchione Johnny Gidcomb Adrian Gonzalez Richard Gould Naz Homa Andrea Lareo Tim Nordquist James M. Palumbo Maria Peyramaure Carlos Reig-Plaza Andre Robinson Carlos Saldanha Carter Sand Condy Slattery Julian Zane Supervising Sound Editors Randy Thom Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Re-Recording Mixers Lora Hirschberg Randy Thom Leff Lefferts Associate Producer Joel Gotler Story TBA Editorial TBA Design TBA Previsualization • Camera & Staging TBA Modeling TBA Rigging TBA Materials TBA Fur and Procrdural Geometry TBA Character Simulation and Crowds TBA Assembly Animation TBA Effects Associate Production Manager Hae-Sook Song Lead Effects Technical Directors Alen Lai David Quirus Effects Technical Directors Bill Houston Ball Jon Barry Chris Chapman Ravindra Dwivedi Gregory Ecker Alex Frenklakh Aimee Johnson Chris Rydalch Douglas Seiden Lighting and Compositing TBA Stereoscopic Associate Production Manager Gina Grasso Stereoscopic Leads Brian Cooper Jonathan King Technical Stereoscopic Lead Elvis Au Render and Resource Management TBA Production Engineering TBA Software Development TBA Systems TBA Production TBA Blue Sky Studios TBA Promotional Content Production Supervisor Vandana Pulijaal Custom Animation Director Melvin Tsing Chern Tan Custon Animation Editor Brett Blake Associate Production Manager Sumire Takamatsu Digital Artists Rimma Aranovich Annlyn Huang Jennifer Kagel Brent le Blanc Lian Liu Dan Seddon Kevin Yang Production Assistant Amber Nicole Johnson Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Designers Randy Thom Jeremy Bowker TBA Feature Post Finishing by EFILM Music TBA Songs "Home (Film Version)" Written by Nick Jonas, Justin Tranter and Nick Monson Performed by Nick Jonas Produced by John Powell and Nick Monson Arranged by John Powell Courtesy of Island Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Brick House" Written by William King, Ronald LaPread, Thomas McClary, Walter Orange, Lionel Richie and Milan Williams "Macarena" Written by Rafael Ruiz and Antonio Romero Performed by Los del Río Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment España, S.L. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Original "Macarena" choreography by Mia Frye Messiah, HWV 56: Hallelujah Chorus Written by George Frideric Handel Thunder and Lighting Polka, OP. 324 Written by Johann Strauss II "Watch Me" Written by Nick Jonas, Jason Evigan, Sean Douglas, Jonathan Tucker and PJ Bianco Performed by Nick Jonas Courtesy of Island Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" Written by Daniel Seraphine, Stefano Bosco, Patrick Gonella, Armando Christian Perez, David Wolinski, Nicola Fasano and Edward Bello Performed by Pitbull Courtesy of Ultra Records, LLC. "Freedom" Written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards with additional material by Armando C. Perez and Richard J. Pearl Performed by Pitbull Courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "España Cañi" Written by Pascual Marquina Narro and Mariano Marquina Tallada "Home" Written by Nick Jonas, Justin Tranter and Nick Monson Performed by Nick Jonas Produced by Nick Monson Courtesy of Island Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Lay Your Head on Me" Written by Alexander Izquierdo, Stefan Johnson Juan Aristizabal, Marcus Lomax and Jordan Johnson Performed by Juanes Courtesy of Universal Music Latino under license from Universal Music Enterprises Soundtrack Album on Blue Sky Babies Essie Maeve Calabrese-Ryan Audrey Mae Cooper Ayla Mary Coulombe Samantha Vaughan Devlin Winslow Cleve Dibble Joseph Edward Fitzgerald Margaux Rae Gladis Jameson Gu Ashley Summer Higuera Ivy Huang Le Blanc Sydney Anny Lee Yuna Lee Atlas Llobera Alexander Julius Lotierzo Kahlan McDuffee August Turner Michals Madeline Pamela Nuttall Elias Malcoln Roberts Kaileigh Harper Ann Shea Elias Lys Siemasko Alexandra Georgieva Todorova Carter David Vanseth Lana Harper Weg Leo Landon Zhu Special Thanks to the State of Connecticut Office of Film, Television, and Digital Media The producers wish to thank the families of the view for their support in making the production possible. © 2017 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or films is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. Category:Credits